Willy of the Colossus
by Butterfunk McChunk
Summary: Wander has to defeat 16 colossi. But does he have what it takes?


Willy of the Colossus

Wander was riding through the plains of the forbidden land. He clutched the metallic member between his legs, and held it high. The sunlight glanced off of the magic strapon and formed a beam to point him in the right direction. The turgid giant slayer now vibrated powerfully in his hand, he was getting close. He couldn't help but feel powerful with this iron dick in his hands. As he approached the lair of the first colossus, he thought about what he was doing, whether it was right. He had stolen Mono's body from the village elder, he had stolen the sacred, and ancient magic Strapon, and given it a much needed wipe, he had even entered the forbidden land. And what about this Porkmin character? A disembodied seductive voice that wanted him to find 16 sexually repressed colossi and fuck them into submission? Sounded crazy. But Wander knew in his mind that he needed to save Mono for some reason.

Wander reached down under his horse, Viagro, as they rode forth. Viagro had a raging erection, they were almost there. They came to an escarpment, and they began making their way to the top. As they approached the top of the stony formation, Wander could hear the rumbling of giant footsteps. He would soon have to subdue Phalus, the horny giant gimp. Wander was now crowching at the top of the cliff. He could see the shadowy profile of Phalus in a deep, rocky gorge. He slowly began to approach the Colossus on foot. Phalus, bulbous head swung to look at him. It was smooth, and leathery, with a huge stone ball gag in his mouth. Wander knew he had been seen. Phalus' eyes burned with lust. Wander could see Phalus become violently erect. His tumescent stone pillar was like an angry Greek column. It swung wildly as Phalus walked, banging against his monstrous stony thighs, cracking, and grinding with each gargantuan sway. Phalus groaned with the pleasure of stimulation. He would soon be upon Wander.

Wander heroically grabbed his strapon with both hands, and it seemed to grow, and spin wildly. He couldn't control this much sexual power! Phalus was so close now that Wander could smell his stony dick musk. Wander rolled between Phalus' huge legs, and immediately looked up to see the Colossus' puckered brown sigil. He needed a way to reach it. He whistled as loud as he could, and Viagro reared onto his back legs, and immediately ejaculated a load of horse semen into Phalus' eyes, like a salty arrow. Phalus fell to his knees, and Wander climbed the stiff hairs on Phalus' thighs, and was now firmly on his gigantic rump. Wander grabbed the now unfeasably rippling strapon and plunged it deep into the big dirt sigil. Phalus groaned with pleasure. Wander plunged it deeper and deeper, in a series of powerful thrusts. He could sense that he almost had this colossal sissy subdued, but wander went too deep, and hit Phalus' colossal male g-spot, and he began to buck wildly. Wander held on tight, but Phalus' immense ass was too powerful. Wander lost his grip, but he didn't fall. He was stuck! Phalus bucked and groaned, and Wander was jerked limply like a sack of ashamed meat. The irion balls of the strapon were slapping Phalus' stony taint as they swung, and that only made it worse. What would Wander do?

Wander knew that there was only one way out of this, he had to milk the colossus. He plunged his strongest arm into the huge, tight anus. Phalus groaned again. Wander felt around the squishy cavern, and found the mountainous prostate. He massaged it, rolling over it with the palm of his hand. Phalus's anus began contracting in powerful spasms. He rolled back his huge head, and his granite peter began firing long black tentacles. He was almost defeated! Wander fell out of the relaxed manhole, and hit the ground hard. He was sure he'd broken something. He had to finish Phalus while he was at his peak of arousal. He had to use his secret weapon...

"VIAGRO" Wander called, and his horse came to him. Good, he thought. Viagro was still massively erect. He had to use an ancient magic that the elder had taught him, something he'd never thought he'd have to use. Wander began blowing Viagro, and he felt his body surge with power. A white light began to overtake them both. At the moment of ejactulation, it was complete. Giga-Wandagro now stood erect. They had become a 10 foot tall horse man, with a greased fist for a cock, and colossal horse dicks for hands. The horse dicks had heads that spun and pulsed. He had never felt such power. Giga-Wandagro ran full force at Phalus. His man-fist-horse-cock grabbing the ball gag and ripping it out of Phalus' mouth, both of his dick hands plunged into the Colossus' throat, gagging him. He bobbed his giant head on the shlong hands like a good little sissy, gagging and moaning. Phalus' stone member was now purple, and near to bursting. Giga-Wandagro had to finish him. He positioned himself behind the colossus, and rammed his fist-cock, deep into the colossus. The whole un-holy mass girated, and crashed, like an aroused mountain struck by fuck-lightning. And in a powerful final blow, Phalus fell in submission, his pillar-pecker firing huge streams of black energy. The giant gimp was defeated.

Wander knew that his man-horse-colossus adventure was just beginning.

End


End file.
